


Waterfall

by Queen_Zamar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Zamar/pseuds/Queen_Zamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tumblr prompt- So...I found a waterfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

Naruto rushed to the forest to meet his team, "Guys!Guys!"

Naruto was expecting all of their reactions. Sakura looked annoyed, Sensei was bored and slightly confused, and Sasuke was...well that's new. Rather than his usual bored brooding look, he looked fond. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his mood.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Come follow me."

.o0o.

"I don't get it."

Naruto looked at Sakura in annoyance, " What's not to get?"

"We're in a forest Naruto. We just left a forest to go to yet another forest."

"Not just any forest," Naruto said still leading the group, "This forest has a larger clearing than the one we usually train in. More space means larger Jutsus, right Sensei?" 

"Hm? I suppose so."

Naruto,laughing, began running toward the clearing.

.o0o.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called 

"Hn?"

"Come, follow me."

"Let me get Sakura." Sasuke said turning around 

Naruto snatched his hand, "No. Just you."  
.o0o.

"The clearing isn't why I brought you guys over here."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why then?"

Naruto blushed, "Look straight ahead."

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, "What will I see if I look ahead?"

Naruto sighed, "So...I found a waterfall."

Sasuke looked ahead. Waterfall was an understatement . An avalanche of cerulean blue water poured down a cluster of tall white rocks that sparked in the sunlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Just like you."

Naruto looked up on surprise. Sasuke had that fond look on his eyes again. 

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

Sasukes leaned down and gently touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto blushed and deepened the kiss.

"Absolutely beautiful." Sasuke said when he finally pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed yo write something happy! Yay!


End file.
